


Lacrimosa

by Kurotan, nxmorefear



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Art, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Collaboration, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fucked Up, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mind Palace, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotan/pseuds/Kurotan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: Hannibal Lecter se reclinó en el asiento con los párpados cerrados, dispuesto a dejarse llevar hacia otros lares aún más profundos de su psique mientras se dejaba cautivar por la angelical melodía que un joven monaguillo entonaba con perfecta desenvoltura; desechando por completo las triviales, anodinas interferencias que el resto de sus sentidos podían captar del exterior, si así lo deseaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Texto por **Kurotan**  
>  Arte por **Sylfiden**
> 
> Antes de nada, debo aclarar que este fic no hubiera visto la luz sin el maravilloso arte de **Sylfiden** , cuyas ilustraciones acompañarán este viaje de principio a fin. Este relato ha sido, desde el principio, concebido como una celebración del talento de todos y cada uno de los Fannibals hispanohablantes. Gracias por visitar este humilde rincón.

**" Lacrimosa dies illa**  
**Qua resurget ex favilla**  
**Judicandus homo reus.**  
**Huic ergo parce, Deus:**  
**Pie Jesu Domine,**  
**Dona eis requiem. Amen.**

****

****

**Lleno de lágrimas será aquel día**  
**En que resurgirá de sus cenizas**  
**El hombre culpable para ser juzgado;**  
**Por lo tanto, ¡Oh Dios!, ten misericordia de él.**  
**Piadoso Señor Jesús,**  
**Concédeles el descanso eterno. Amén. "**

****

_“Alleluia exsultate, jubilate”_ resonaba con fuerza en la magnífica bóveda dorada de la Cappella Palatina de Palermo. Sus mosaicos severos e intemporales refulgían como teas encendidas a causa de la luz que se filtraba por las centenarias vidrieras de la cúpula que coronaba el Cristo Pantócrator que observaba incansable, con el visaje adusto, a los fieles reunidos en la iglesia normanda. Hannibal Lecter se reclinó en el asiento con los párpados cerrados, dispuesto a dejarse llevar hacia otros lares aún más profundos de su psique mientras se dejaba cautivar por la angelical melodía que un joven monaguillo entonaba con perfecta desenvoltura; desechando por completo las triviales, anodinas interferencias que el resto de sus sentidos podían captar del exterior, si así lo deseaba.

****

Se encontraba paseando por uno de los espaciosos pasillos que conducían a las remotas estancias que regían el sistema límbico no mucho tiempo después, pues estaba tratando de revisitar el olor exacto que había captado en el cabello de Will Graham cuando éste había acudido por voluntad propia a su consulta después de su liberación, una vez que fue demostrado que los cargos de homicidio en su haber carecían de fundamento sólido. Súbitamente, la dulcísima canción de Mozart dio paso a los compases más lóbregos y solemnes de Beethoven, con su Piano Concerto No. 2. 

****

Abrió los ojos para contemplar a Bedelia Du Maurier erguida en el estrado, ataviada con un sobrio pero elegante conjunto de chaqueta azul oscuro que realzaba la belleza natural de sus pálidas facciones y la calidez rosada que dejaban entrever sus labios. Su característico perfume, exquisito y almizclado, flotó en el ambiente como una vaharada de aire cargado de recuerdos.

****

El doctor Lecter sonrió con una cortesía no desprovista de una chispa de humor a su antigua amante cuando ésta tomó la palabra, dispuesta a acatar su juramento de ser fiel a la verdad antes de testificar sus experiencias junto al monstruo mejor conocido como el Chesapeake Ripper en América; aunque el doctor prefería el apelativo de _“Il Mostro di Firenze”_ con el que se le había bautizado en el Viejo Mundo. Florencia había sido, además, la ciudad donde él mismo opinaba que se había desprendido definitivamente de su juventud para dejarle paso al hombre, y junto a él, a la bestia.

****


	2. Chapter 2

El juzgado en su totalidad se sumió en un intranquilo silencio a medida que el relato de la mujer se desarrollaba como un insecto en plena metamorfosis; tornándose a cada instante que transcurría en una narración con vida propia, amenazante, repugnante y, pese a todo, cautivadora. Bedelia describió con su acostumbrado aplomo los encantadores frescos del palazzo que había sido su morada en Florencia, y antes aún de eso, la cosmopolita vivienda que ambos prófugos de la justicia habían compartido como marido y mujer en Saint-Michelle, en pleno centro de París. 

La psiquiatra se llevó una mano al rostro, aparentemente conmovida, mientras describía con rigurosa especificidad el presunto cóctel de drogas que Hannibal Lecter le inyectaba asiduamente apoyándose, asimismo, en la psicoterapia, el condicionamiento clásico y la luminoterapia por igual; todo con el objeto ulterior de obliterar su personalidad y sus más férreos cimientos como “Bedelia Du Maurier”, con la esperanza de sustituirlos más adelante por otro constructo de su propia invención, fabricado a la justa medida de sus apetitos y necesidades más básicas, conocido como “Lydia Fell”.

El Doctor Lecter perdió paulatinamente el interés en la vívida narración por considerarla exenta de imaginación suficiente, dado que el relato de Bedelia era una imagen paralela del caso real que sí había acontecido con Miriam Lass; si bien sus motivaciones habían sido notablemente distintas. No obstante, su curiosidad se aguzó repentinamente cuando el fiscal del distrito intervino para inquirir acerca del asesinato de Anthony Dimmond, a pesar de que la identidad de su cadáver, debido al grado extremo de mutilación, todavía no había podido ser descubierta.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que no recuerda nada con claridad de aquellos meses, ni tan siquiera el más leve indicio de los crímenes truculentos que sucedían sin cesar a su alrededor, señora Du Maurier? Espero que comprenda el escepticismo de esta sala, pero es que ocho meses de enajenación mental transitoria parecen un diagnóstico cuanto menos discutible, y más tratándose de una psiquiatra tan reputada como usted en su campo. 

\- Protesto, Señoría - Byron Metcalf, el abogado defensor de Lecter, intervino con el rostro arrebolado por la ira contenida, puesto que el relato de la señora Du Marier siempre le había inspirado una franca compasión y el subsiguiente deseo de ayudarla. Le parecía una lástima no poder decir lo mismo de su cliente, si bien la generosa retribución que le dispensaba lo compensaba con creces.- Con la venia, el señor Kane está tratando de mofarse de la declaración de la testigo, a sabiendas de que tuvo que ser rescatada in extremis por la Questura italiana y que sus análisis de sangre mostraban unos niveles de etanol y escopolamina que bien pudieran haberla matado, por lo que es imposible que sus facultades mentales no se vieran comprometidas. El Doctor Lecter ya ha corroborado su versión de los hechos, como todos saben. Lo cierto es que están tratando de imputar una víctima adicional a mi cliente, de la cual no se conoce ni tan siquiera la identidad a día de hoy, ni existe móvil demostrable, ni evidencia alguna…

El monstruo volvió a sumirse en la inmensidades de su Palacio Mental, cerciorándose una vez más de que, sin lugar a dudas, aquel juicio constituía un espectáculo circense de pésimo gusto y una miserable pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera devolvió la mirada críptica, cargada de un anhelo difícil de plasmar en palabras, que Bedelia le dirigió antes de abandonar el entarimado. Su atención se encontraba concentrada en lugares mucho más distantes y remotos; en remembranzas que, si quería, podía deconstruir y reedificar a voluntad.

Hannibal dirigió sus pasos a la cripta que mantenía oculta bajo las grandes habitaciones que configuraban su corazón, no sin antes solazarse por unos momentos ante el lienzo de la Primavera que presidía la sala. En el cuadro podían reconocerse los hermosos rasgos de Bedelia que, caracterizada como Cloris, trataba de escapar del abrazo sorpresivo y avasallador de Céfiro, encarnado por Will Graham, que la reclamaba para sí como amante y esposa. En el mito original de aquel rapto nacería Carpo, diosa de las frutas, que culminaría la forzosa unión. 

Titubeó antes de internarse en las oscuras mazmorras, echando la vista atrás durante un instante para contemplar los huesecillos inmaculados de Mischa que mantenía primorosamente contenidos en una urna de frágil cristal de Bohemia. En su diestra empuñaba el cuchillo de linóleo con el que había destripado a Graham en su cocina de Baltimore, sabedor de que, en las atávicas tinieblas de su mente, ni tan siquiera él se encontraba a salvo. 

Lecter comenzó a bajar los resbaladizos y sinuosos peldaños dispuestos como una escalera de caracol con parsimonia, uno por uno, mientras la música de cámara que gorjeaba como un alegre trino se trocaba por la melodía infantil, repetitiva y machacona, de _“Ein Männlein steht im Walde”_.


	3. Chapter 3

Las húmedas, enmohecidas paredes parecían estrecharse en derredor del monstruo. Éste escuchaba con atención cada uno de sus propios latidos y cada exhalación. Se cercioró de que, a pesar de todo, su pulso mantenía sin estridencias su acostumbrado y reposado compás. Contaba mentalmente los pasos que le restaban antes de llegar al centro exacto de los calabozos; antes de llegar a los desnudos pasadizos que él mismo había iluminado con velas en la Cappella Palatina mientras aguardaba la llegada de Will.

No pudo menos que sorprenderse ante la repentina punzada de dolor que acometió exquisitamente a su corazón cuando escuchó el inconfundible eco de unas familiares pisadas sobre el pavimento derruido. Se agazapó entre las sombras que lo rodeaban, fundiéndose con ellas sin esfuerzo, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la daga que ceñía entre sus dedos.

Y finalmente, ahí estaba: Will Graham, la misma dulce condenación que, en ese preciso instante, allanaba sin recato ni disimulo alguno los rincones más inaccesibles de su Palacio. El inspector Rinaldo Pazzi le pisaba los talones, llamándolo con premura, mas el americano tan sólo le advirtió acerca de la necedad que suponía bajar en solitario a aquellas siniestras catacumbas, cuando ni tan siquiera podía discernir a qué bando pertenecía a ciencia cierta.

\- Usted y yo llevamos a los muertos con nosotros, signor Graham. Ambos necesitamos aliviar la carga.

 - ¿Y por qué no se lleva de vuelta sus muertos a la capilla, antes de que pueda contarse entre ellos?

El italiano le dirigió una torva mirada, discernible a pesar de la penumbra, antes de replicar con incisiva suficiencia. - ¿Usted ya está muerto, no es así?

Por toda respuesta, Will Graham se internó entre las sombras tal y como ya hiciera Lecter, con la misma desenvoltura de una criatura que pertenece en cuerpo y alma a las tinieblas.

\- Buonanotte, commendatore.

Y así, como respondiendo a un mandato tácito de esa voz tan añorada como detestada, Il Mostro salió de su escondrijo, cerniéndose como una bestia hambrienta sobre el desdichado florentino. Podía evocar sin esfuerzo los sollozos y los gritos sofocados que habían surgido tras su apretada mordaza cuando le dio muerte de la misma manera ignominiosa en la que había perecido su ancestro Francesco: ambos colgados del Palazzo della Signoria con sus vísceras goteando miserablemente sobre el centenario empedrado de las calles, desguarnecidos e injuriados ante la vista de aquella ciudad que tanto habían amado y por la que tanto habían padecido.

Sin embargo, Lecter había deseado infligir sobre Pazzi un tipo de padecimiento mucho más exacerbado y selecto. Sólo la acuciante falta de tiempo y la inminente llegada de Jack Crawford habían sellado su destino de forma rápida y, por ende, piadosa. Sintió el peso de los ojos de Will Graham sobre ambos como un lastre palpable y físico antes de hendir su estilete en el cuello desprotegido de su víctima, seccionando limpiamente parte de su médula espinal.

\- Buonanotte, signor Pazzi. Ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarme de nuevo con usted tan pronto… y menos aún con una audiencia tan distinguida. No malgaste sus fuerzas tratando de emitir ningún sonido, se lo ruego; no sólo no le serviría de nada tampoco en esta ocasión, sino que además le resultará imposible. La herida se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca de su cerebelo como para impedirle cualquier libertad de movimiento, aunque lamento decirle que eso no mitigará en lo más mínimo el dolor… ¿Ha oído usted hablar del Lingchi?

Sin más dilación, mecánica y metódicamente, con el rostro inexpresivo como una máscara pétrea, Lecter comenzó a dar cuenta de la carne de Rinaldo Pazzi pedazo a pedazo; ejecutando sin vacilación alguna el cruento método de tortura que fue perfeccionado por la dinastía Yuan, mejor conocida como la “Muerte por Mil Cortes”. Le mostró cada una de las finas lonjas que iba fileteando, recreándose con el mudo espanto y el indecible dolor que palpitaba en las oscuras pupilas anegadas de lágrimas del italiano.

Hubiera querido llevarse una de ellas a la boca pero, a tenor de la verdad, no había tenido la oportunidad de degustar su carne ni de llevarse ningún trofeo quirúrgico que poder consumir a posteriori. Por consiguiente, se entretuvo recreando hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su desesperación y su impotencia, fantaseando con la futura posibilidad de hacerle una visita a la afligida viuda Pazzi como ya había considerado con anterioridad.

Entretanto, Will Graham permanecía apostado e inmóvil cerca del indefenso mártir y su verdugo, como una aparición obscura e incorpórea que les escudriñaba desde lo alto.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas detenerme tampoco esta vez, Will, tal y como sucedió con Mason? ¿Vas a perdonarme, como ya hiciste en el pasado, en este preciso instante y lugar? ¿O quizás volverás a dejar caer tu perdón, como ocurrió en la Galería Uffizi?

 

***

 

\- Hannibal…

El aludido dejó escapar un gruñido inhumano que le nacía desde la boca del estómago al tiempo que sus rasgos se torcían en una suerte de mueca bestial, mostrando los dientes. Il Mostro dejó al moribundo Pazzi agonizando sobre las losas de la cripta como un mero muñeco de trapo, desgarrado y exangüe, cautivo de su propio infierno hasta que, por fin, la tierna caricia de la muerte lo estrechó contra su pecho generoso; llevándoselo consigo por segunda vez.

El Doctor Lecter dio un paso al frente, mientras que el ex-agente del FBI dio uno atrás al unísono. Lecter vio que su adversario se llevaba rápidamente una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y consideró la posibilidad de devorarlo como justo escarmiento, reabriendo con un corte más profundo que el primero la cicatriz aún fresca que contrastaba con la blancura de su vientre. Deseó abrir definitivamente la sonrisa que le había obsequiado como regalo de despedida, y también como recuerdo de su infame traición.

En lugar de eso, dilató las fosas nasales para husmear el olor a salitre que Graham todavía llevaba consigo tras su luenga travesía por el Atlántico. Olió su temor y su inconfesable excitación por la sangrienta escena que se había desarrollado ante sus ojos. Olió la acidulada fiebre que siempre lo acompañaba en mayor o menor medida, y tras todo aquello, captó el amargor inconfundible de su sempiterna culpa.

“Te deleitas con la maldad y entonces te reprendes a ti mismo por el deleite.”

“Tú te deleitas. Yo tolero.”

Hannibal frunció el entrecejo, molesto por la indeseada injerencia de aquellas evocaciones, de modo que se entretuvo lustrando su cuchillo empapado en sangre con un pañuelo sin otro propósito que el de distraer su propia atención.

\- No contestar interpelaciones directas es un hábito sumamente grosero, Will; incluso si este bis a bis se trata de un producto de mi propia mente. Dijiste que no ibas a encontrarme, ni a buscarme. Y, sin embargo, aquí te encuentro… ¿Todavía te sientes culpable por cada crimen que he cometido? ¿O acaso eso ya ha dejado de tener importancia puesto que piensas que, finalmente, has conseguido liberarte de mí?

Hannibal captó el brillo acerado de la navaja de Graham a la luz mortecina de las velas y sintió una incontestable alegría: Will Graham se disponía a matarlo con sus propias manos, fiel a su promesa de no volver a ocultarse tras un revólver. Fascinado, tuvo tiempo de percibir cómo su pulso, por primera vez desde que bajó a aquella sórdida catacumba, comenzaba a agitarse.

No obstante, gracias a su rapidez casi preternatural, fue el monstruo quien atacó primero. Le bastó un serpentino movimiento para atravesar por completo la diestra del policía, ensartando la palma de su mano entre el arma blanca y el muro a sus espaldas. Will gritó de dolor, pero su exclamación sonó apagada y dócil; como si hubiera estado esperando anticipadamente ese preciso envite de su agresor.

\- ...Te advertí de que la taza nunca volvería a unirse. Te advertí de que nuestro juego de suma cero jamás tendría fin, y a pesar de todo, decidiste no escucharme - Graham respiraba con dificultad debido al dolor, pero sus palabras resonaron lúcidas y plenamente atemperadas. - No tengo nada que perdonarte ni nada que decirte, porque yo ya te dije adiós, Hannibal.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lecter retuvo al otro hombre aprisionado contra la pared, demasiado estremecido como para articular palabra. Incluso en rincones tan íntimos como aquel, tan cercanos al Sancta Sanctorum de su cerebro privilegiado, Will Graham era una fuerza primigenia de la Naturaleza que lo destruía todo a su paso; embarrando con sus botas de humilde pescador sus floridas alfombras persas y dejando una estela de pelos de perro en cada intersticio de sus recuerdos. 

Como el tifus y los cisnes, el misericordioso esplendor que desprendía el policía compartía la misma fuente que su solapada iniquidad.

El lituano se solazó con la idea de desmembrarlo poco a poco, arropándolo gentilmente con un sopor difuso compuesto de ácido lisérgico, psilocibina, benzodiacepinas y barbitúricos hasta consumirlo por entero, permaneciendo a su lado hasta el final. Obedeciendo a un súbito impulso, el monstruo acarició la más reciente de las cicatrices con las que había obsequiado a su amado, recorriendo la suave curva de su frente con la yema de sus dedos.

Graham se limitó a suspirar con evidente resignación, pero no hizo nada por evitar la caricia.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Tú y yo sólo somos capaces de comprendernos y relacionarnos a través de la violencia. Tarde o temprano, de seguir así, ambos nos convertiremos en la tumba prematura del otro. Alejándome de ti y de tu influencia no sólo estaba protegiéndome a mí mismo… también lo hacía por ti. No tengo tu apetito y no puedo recrearme en esos “violentos placeres”* tal y como lo haces tú, a pesar de que forman una parte inherente de mi ser. Conozco mejor que nadie el alcance aberrante de mis pensamientos y de mi empatía… pero no quiero ser tu reflejo. No deseo convertirme en ti, ni alimentar esta relación de codependencia enfermiza durante más tiempo. Debes dejarme marchar. 

Hannibal ladeó la cabeza como una rapaz al acecho, tratando de indagar en los bellos ojos azules que confrontaban su mirada sin ambages y sin un ápice de su antigua vacilación. Con un gesto inopinado y brusco, el monstruo arrancó de un tirón el estilete que permanecía clavado en la carne del otro hombre, dando un paso atrás para interponer cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Graham masculló una blasfemia en voz baja y apretó los dientes, resuelto a no gritar de nuevo. Acunó la mano herida contra su pecho, cubriéndola como si se tratara de un animalillo malherido. El americano levantó el rostro con una sombra de tribulación endureciendo sus rasgos al sentir la calidez de los dígitos de Lecter recorriendo los hilos de sangre que manaban sin trabas hacia su muñeca, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

Con infinito tiento, el monstruo tomó la mano del investigador entre las suyas. Revisó con suma atención la palma atravesada de parte a parte, cerciorándose de que los daños no eran irreversibles. Cuando pareció satisfecho, Lecter se llevó la mano de Graham hasta los labios, limpiando entonces con su lengua los meandros carmesíes que había delineado momentos antes con sus dedos.

Un jadeo entrecortado brotó de los labios de Will, si bien era difícil dilucidar si era debido al dolor o al placer. En todo caso poco importaba ya que, en su historia en común, los límites de por sí difusos tendían a desaparecer como si nunca hubieran existido.

\- Mi querido muchacho… Ya viste con tus propios ojos mi corazón cercenado, suspendido sobre tres espadas en la Cappella Palatina sólo para atraerte hasta mí y, sin embargo, continúas engañándote a ti mismo. Ignoras deliberadamente mis sentimientos por ti de la misma manera en que niegas tus instintos más veraces, aunque te vaya la vida en ello. Deberías saber que nunca serás libre porque eres tú quien, más temprano que tarde, siempre volverá al abrigo de la oscuridad. Ya te dije en su día que no estabas solo en ella, Will, porque yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado. 

Graham se estremeció visiblemente, apretando con fuerza los párpados y el puño que colgaba inerte a su costado. Por su parte, Hannibal continuó lamiendo pacientemente los sangrientos frutos de su exabrupto, besando con reverencia los nudillos que él mismo había curado con gesto amante durante la noche en la que Randall Tier murió asesinado. 

El policía se zafó de los labios del monstruo sobre su piel, todavía bregando contra la repulsión y el anhelo que le suscitaban por igual. Semejante ambivalencia se traslucía especialmente en sus hermosos iris azulados e inmensos; húmedos y fieros como una tempestad embravecida. Hannibal sostuvo esa mirada con cierto aire de desafío mientras se enjugaba unas errabundas gotas de sangre que habían manchado la comisura de su boca, preguntándose qué es lo que el ex-agente haría a continuación.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. La boca de aquel espectro que su mente había conjurado se unió a la suya, sellando así su condena y mostrándole un infierno tan sumamente divino e inefable que el monstruo se vio obligado a regresar a la realidad. Las inmortales palabras de Dante Alighieri lo escoltaron durante el camino de vuelta a su litigio, como una profecía ominosa y terrible que jamás podría burlar.

“Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona,  
mi prese del costui piacer sì forte,  
che, come vedi, ancor non m'abbandona.”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Canto V de "Infierno" en la Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri: 
> 
> "Amor, que a nadie amado amar perdona,  
> por él infundió en mí placer tan fuerte  
> que, como ves, ya nunca me abandona."


	5. Chapter 5

El Doctor Lecter detuvo sus precisos trazos sobre el papel durante un instante. Arrugando el ceño, observó con ojo crítico el boceto al carboncillo en el que estaba trabajando: se trataba de una reproducción de la obra magna de la artista italiana Artemisia Gentileschi. Sin embargo, en esta nueva versión del Libro Apócrifo, podía apreciarse a Margot en el papel de Judith y Alana en el de su sirvienta en el momento preciso en que ambas daban muerte al general Holofernes, encarnado por un desfigurado Mason Verger que, impotente, se debatía en vano en su lecho de muerte. Las manos de su hermana le asían por la rubia cabellera mientras le decapitaba con el gesto impávido, al tiempo que Alana inmovilizaba las muñecas del cautivo contra su pecho con idéntica determinación.

El monstruo levantó la vista de sus útiles de dibujo como si saliera de un largo letargo invernal, husmeando el aire y alzando el rostro con un ademán casi imperceptible; buscando así las lábiles trazas de un conocido e irritante aroma que asaltó sus sentidos inopinadamente. Se trataba de una fragancia que se le antojaba francamente detestable; si bien debía admitir para sus adentros que, a pesar de todo, había acabado por tomarle cierto apego basándose en la premisa de una compasión inconveniente, desarrollada en contra de su voluntad la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hannibal se levantó de la silla con un elegante movimiento, colocando con pulcritud su nueva creación sobre la pila ascendente de retratos que había en una esquina de la mesa y volviendo a acomodarse en su sitio el prístino uniforme que había arremangado para evitar tiznarlo de carbón. Se acercó hasta el límite de su celda con el paso firme y las manos tras la espalda, deteniéndose a un palmo de la barrera de polimetilmetacrilato que le separaba del resto del mundo.

Cerró los párpados durante unos breves segundos, aspirando de nuevo el aire que se filtraba por los orificios de su prisión, identificando con mayor exactitud los matices aberrantes del aftershave que Will Graham se obstinaba en continuar utilizando a pesar de sus encarnizadas críticas. El investigador aún permanecía oculto tras la puerta que constituía la entrada a su celda, tratando de demorar en lo posible su inevitable encuentro, pero eso no constituía un gran obstáculo para que Lecter fuera capaz de identificar con inhumana certeza las circunstancias de su nueva vida: la misma brisa que preñaba su jaula de oro le susurraba historias de inmensos montes coronados con nieve casi perenne durante todo el año. Le mostró decenas de motores viejos desarmados y vueltos a ajustar hasta el más nimio de sus detalles. Jugueteó junto a una jauría de perros felices y bien alimentados que corrían libres por las hondonadas del bosque. Asimismo, supo con certeza que había un niño en esta nueva etapa; aunque era evidente que Graham había tratado de ocultarlo con el más ímprobo de los celos.

Hacía tres años que no se topaba con ese maloliente aroma. Se sorprendió a sí mismo constatando que, en efecto, su corazón había repetido el extraño y doloroso vuelco que dio en la última ocasión.

La recia puerta de acero que daba acceso al recinto que albergaba su prisión de cristal emitió un agudo chirrido, permitiendo la entrada del renuente visitante a la habitación escrupulosamente sellada y vigilada por videocámaras desde todos los ángulos imaginables. Will Graham se internó en la estancia con un paso decidido que parecía desmentir sus previas vacilaciones, desprendiéndose de sus gafas y sosteniendo su chaqueta doblada con esmero sobre uno de sus antebrazos. Buscó directamente la mirada de su antiguo psiquiatra como había hecho años atrás durante el juicio que dictaminó su suerte, como si ellos dos fueran los únicos seres humanos que todavía caminaban sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces como tantos otros cientos de veces, en tantas vidas y escenarios contradictorios y surrealistas, pero ambos supieron que las ruedas de los engranajes habían vuelto a retomar su cadencioso avance; como si nunca se hubieran estancado en primer lugar.

Will se detuvo en el crucero de la Cappella Palatina de Palermo, afincándose sobre la imagen de la calavera que miraba al cielo con sus cuencas negras y vacías, con las manos unidas en un gesto de fervorosa oración hacia lo eterno.

Hannibal le esperaba inmóvil en el altar mayor, como ya había hecho durante el lapso ininterrumpido de tres largos años. Sonrió para sus adentros, a sabiendas de que siempre volverían a ese lugar oscuro donde la locura les aguardaba, tal y como le había descrito pormenorizadamente en su carta.

El monstruo aguardó a que su émulo tomara la palabra, recreando de tal manera la escena que ya había tenido lugar en el pasado de forma idénticamente inversa.

\- Hola, Doctor Lecter.

Tu-tum. Transcurrió un latido. Tick-tock. El tintineo de un reloj. El suave aleteo de una mariposa que daría lugar a un tornado al otro lado del mundo, quizás.

\- Hola, Will.

_" Boom.”_

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic contiene cuantiosas referencias artísticas, mitológicas, religiosas, literarias y musicales. Por lo tanto, no dudéis en preguntar si os gustaría obtener cualquier aclaración de las mismas. También realicé en su momento un fanmix para reunir todas las piezas musicales que acompañarán el relato, especialmente en sus inicios: 
> 
> **Fanmix Lacrimosa** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLacy95l0aegh_NgtCiZ9KEvSAm1m-uON8


End file.
